The Rise of Naruto
by Akira-no-Rinnengan
Summary: ! Apa kau percaya dengan itu (?), kalau iya ! itu yang Naruto Rasakan, terlahir dari kaluarga di masa depan, dimana Shinobi tidak akan pernah di temukan lagi.(?) (cih...males banget nih gue bikin Summary yang rada aneh...U Ua). Strong!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Naruto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x (?)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary :Reinkarnasi! Apa kau percaya dengan itu (?), kalau iya ! itu yang Naruto Rasakan, terlahir dari kaluarga di masa depan, dimana Shinobi tidak akan pernah di temukan lagi.(?) (cih...males banget nih gue bikin Summary yang rada aneh...U_Ua).

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANNON, OC, OOC, AND ETC.

Prologue

Naruto Pov

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, itu dulu ! sekarang (?) namaku Hyoudou Naruto, aku memiliki kembaran namanya Hyoudou Issei. Aku dan Ise hanya tinggal berdua karna apa (?) karna orang tua kami meninggal dalam tragedi kecelakaan mobil saat kami berumur 4 tahun. Tapi sebelum menjelasankan orang tua ku yang sekarang, bagaimana jika aku memperkenalkan orang tua ku yang dulu (?).

Ayah ku bernama Kurama...**KURAMA**...ya ayahku yang dulu adalah seekor _biju _terkuat yang menyandang gelar Kyuubi, penasaran bagaimana aku bisa menjadi anaknya (?), anak kandung lagi !..nanti ! itu akan di jelaskan dalam alur _Flasback_.

Ibu ku tedahulu bernama Uzumaki Kushina, yah~~~ kalian tahu sendiri sifatnya –ttbayou. ^-^

Beralih kemasa sekarang !, ayahku dan Ise bernama Kazuki Hyoudou, orangnya baik, takut istri, mempunyai selera humor dan #ehem# mesum.

Sedangkan ibuku bernama Asami Hyodou, orang nya cantik seperti namanya yang berarti _kecantikan pagi_, baik, dan perhatian tapi sayang kedua orang tua baruku telah meninggal. T_T.

Aku hidup di kota bernama Kuoh, karna ini bukan zaman Shinobi seperti _dulu, _aku tidak pernah mengakses cakra karna itu tidak di perlukan lagi olehku karna hidup seperti 'ini' yang kubutuhkan.

Naruto Pov and

Issei Pov

Perkenalkan namaku Hyoudou Issei, aku mempunyai saudara yang bernama Hyoudou Naruto, dia memiliki rambut pirang, bermata biru sebelah kiri dan _violet_ sebelah kanan, kulitnya tan dan memiliki 3 pasang _whisker _dimasing-masing pipinya.

Orang nya baik, pekerja keras, apalagi setelah kami kehilangan orang tua. Naruto bekerja dengan keras untuk menghidupi ku dan dia serta untuk sekolah kami, Naruto sendiri mendapat bea –siswa full di Kuoh Academy sehingga dia mencari biaya sekolah untukku. Kadang aku pernah membatunya namun dia selalu menolak setiap aku bantu alasan nya selalu sama yaitu 'sebagai seorang kakak aku harus bisa menjaga adik ku, dan kau hanya perlu belajar dengan benar'. Cih... pada hal kami ini kembar, dia lahir 10 oktober jam 23:55 sedangkan aku 11 november jam 00:05, oh ayolah! Kami hanya berjarak 10 menit.

Aku tidak tahu perkerjaan apa yang ditekuni Naruto namun uang yang keluar tiap bulan selalu banyak berkisar 1 juta yen._ OMG_! Ajegile, apasih perkerjaan nya (?).

Issei Pov and

TBC

**Hora~~~~i'm back, fufufufu 2 bulan lebih aku tak mem-**_**update **_**cerita aku kembali lagi nih...**

**Kangen nya dengan 'rumah', ah~~~~ ini hanya Prologue cerita selanjutnya akan ku buat seru dan di sini Naruto nya **_**Strong not Godlike**_**. **

**Maaf jika banyak typo soalnya aku nggak membaca ulang dan ngetiknya pun di warnet.**

**Pleasee berri Review donk! Em! Mungkin **_**Update**_** selanjutnya pas bulan awal sekolah karna laptop ku baru balik pas sekolah.. Sory!**

Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya..saya menerima Flame dari kalian jika punya ku ini memang sangat jelek...aku juga mengakuinya, mohon di revew ya!

Please Time out

AKIRA NO RINNEGAN


	2. kenangan masa lalu

The Rise of Naruto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x (?)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary :Reinkarnasi! Apa kau percaya dengan itu (?), kalau iya ! itu yang Naruto Rasakan, terlahir dari kaluarga di masa depan, dimana Shinobi tidak akan pernah di temukan lagi.(?) (cih...males banget nih gue bikin Summary yang rada aneh...U_Ua).

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANNON, OC, OOC, AND ETC.

Chapter 1

Pagi menjelang, ayam berkokok, dan tadaaaaa~~~, figur utama kita sedang berbaring dengan nikmatnya di atas ranjang dan di temani oleh sebuah boneka berbentuk rubah berwarna orange dan di beri label [Kurama].

KRINGGGGGG

BUGH

TRAK DUARRR

Ajegile! Jam weker tak bersalah pun menjadi korban _keganasan _tangan si pemuda pirang satu in#ckckckck.

Sekarang kita beralih waktu dari hampir pagi ke pagi!

"ISSEEIIIIII!BANGUNNNN!" suara cetar membahana yang hampir membuat tetangga sebelah kehilangan pendengarannya berkumandang (?), namun belum ada reaksi dari empunya nama.

"tch...anak itu!" geram Naruto, mau tak mau dia naik lagi kelantai atas ke ketempat 'bersemayamnya' makhluk yang bernama Issei.

"ISSEI...BANGUN!" teriak Naruto (lagi).

"Naruto..jangan masuk!" sahut seorang dari dalam, namun nas...

**CEKLEK**

Pintu di buka oleh Naruto terlebih dahulu. "Iss..." apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto terhenti karna melihat 'pemandangan' di atas kasur, lalu dengan tampang _watados _Naruto bertanya, "Apa aku mengganggu" (?). Ise yang melihat Naruto pucat pasi, lalu dia melihat kesamping dimana ada seorang 'gadis' berambut merah bermata _Blue-Green _menatapnya disertai senyuman indahnya.

"[Hah..] cepat turun dan berpakaianlah, lalu jelaskan semuanya padaku!" desah Naruto berat.

**CEKLEK**

Didalam kamar tinggal 2 makluk berbeda gender yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Se-senpai"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bisa melihat dadamu dan yang lainnya"

Issei mengatakannya sambil melihat ke direksi lain, yah~~~ walaupun dia ingin melihatnya.

"Kalau kamu mau lihat, silahkan saja."

Ajegile! Kesempatan emas nih, pikir Ise!

"Apakah perutmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya si gadis yang membuat Ise bingung.

"Kemarin kan kamu tertusuk."

Dengan kalimat itu, Ise langsung terbangun. Benar... Kemarin dia ditusuk oleh orang bersayap di taman. dia ditusuk oleh tombak yang terbuat dari partikel cahaya. Tetapi tidak ada bekas sama sekali diperutnya. Ise yakin kemarin ada lubang... Itu bukan luka yang bisa sembuh cuma dalam semalam. Padahal ada banyak sekali darah keluar. Apakah itu semua hanya mimpi? Itu cuma mimpi kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, insiden kemarin itu bukan mimpi lo."

"Aku yakin aku terluka..."

"Aku menyembuhkannya. Memang parah, tetapi berkat tubuh kuatmu, lukamu bisa disembuhkan dengan kekuatanku hanya dengan semalam. Kita berpelukan secara telanjang, dan aku membagi kekuatan sihirku karena keadaanmu sangat lemah. Aku bisa melakukannya, karena kita satu klan."

'Perempuan ini bilang apa? Hah? Berpelukan sambil telanjang? ... Haaaahhhh! Tunggu, apakah itu artinya...!'

"Tenang saja, aku masih perawan."

Dia mengatakannya seakan membaca pikiran Ise (lagi). Begitukah?

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh hal misterius yang kamu tidak mengerti."

"Namaku Rias Gremory. Aku adalah Iblis."

Iblis? Hah? Bercanda? Atau serius?

Ise tidak yakin, tetapi senyumnya tampak asli.

SKIP

Di ruang makan pandangan Naruto tidak pernah dari Rias yang duduk didekat Ise.

"Jadi..." Suara Naruto melepas keheningan. "Jadi apa (?)" tanya Ise bingung.

"[Hah..] bisa jelaskan! Kenapa Gremory-san ada disini Ise dan apa yang kalian lakukan (?)" tanya Naruto.

"um..ano..ettoo.."

" aku kemari hanya ada perlu dengan _kohai _ku dan kami hanya tidur bersama tidak lebih" potong Rias cepat. "apa itu benar Ise ?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"um..ya" balas Ise sambil menunduk. "tapi kenapa harus telanjang, setan lewat bagaimana ?" tanya Naruto.

'aku setan tahu!' batin Rias. "aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak telanjang" jawab Rias sambil tersenyum.

'apa-apaan nih perempuan (?) tidak ada malunya sama sekali' batin Naruto _Swetdrop._

"[Hah..] lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, Gremory-san apa anda mau berangkat bersama kami (?)" ucap dan tanya Naruto.

"baiklah..kebetulan kita juga satu sekolah" balas Rias.

[**Kuoh Academy**]

Kuoh Academy dihebohkan dengan adanya 'peristiwa' 'duo Hyoudou' berangkat bersama ke sekolah bersama 'Ojou-sama'.

"Kenapa seseorang seperti dia..."

"Kenapa orang vulgar sepertinnya di sebelah Rias Onee-Sama..."

"Kalau kembarannya aku bisa mengerti, tapi..."

Itu lah yang Ise dan Naruto dengar namun lamunan Ise terhenti saat Rias kembali bicara.

"Aku akan menyuruh seseorang menjemputmu nanti. Sampai jumpa setelah sekolah."

Kata Rias pamit kepada Ise namun sebelum pergi Rias melihat kearah Naruto yang lagi santai sambil membawa buku bersampul orange, tak mempedulikan perkataan Rias kepada Ise.

"baiklah...Ise aku ke kelas dulu..jaa."pamit Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Ise yang masih bingung.

KNOCK

seseorang menepuk pundak Ise, dan yang menepuknya adalah Matsuda dan Matohama.

"beri kami penjelasan!" perintah

"Sampai kemarin kita adalah rekan 'Persatuan Tidak Populer'!"

"Ise, pertama ceritakannlah pada kami apa yang terjadi kemarin setelah kamu pulang."

"Kalian, pernahkah melihat dada sungguhan?"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, kedua orang itu langsung terdiam gemetar.

**SKIP AJA BAGIAN YANG NGGAK PENTING**

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto sekarang tengah berada di pemakaman umum di daerah Kuoh, berdiri di dua makam yang bertuliskan Kazuki dan Asami.

"selamat ulang tahun Okaa-san" ucap Naruto sembari meletakkan bunga matahari, bunga kesukaan ibunya.

_Flasback_

_Hari ini tanggal 11 Oktober, hari kelahiran Ise, Naruto sebenarnya baru kemarin merayakan hari lahirnya namun karna Ise merupakan kembarannya sehingga keluarganya sepakat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya pada tanggal 11 Oktober di sebuah pantai di luar Kuoh._

_"Naruto..berhentilah memakan ramen, itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin bodoh" ujar Ise. "Ise-kun..ramen adalah makanan paling enak sedunia, dan ramen adalah makanan para dewa" balas Naruto dengan mata bersinar, memang benar Naruto membawa sekardus ramen instan lengkap dengan air panas dan Naruto telah menghabiskan setengahnya._

_"perutmu dari apasih ? sudah makan sebanyak itu namun masih sebesar itu " tanya Ise kecil. "dari karet..mungkin" balas Naruto seenak rambut pirangnya._

_"Sudahlah Ise-chan, kembaranmu memang seperti itu" kata seorang wanita cantik yang bisa dikatakan mirip dengan Naruto, hanya saja jika Naruto memiliki mata biru di sebelah kiri maka wanita satu ini memiliki mata birunya sebelah kanan dan violet sebelah kiri. Asami Akashi atau sekarang bernama Asami Hyodou merupakan wanita peranakan Jepang-Inggris, ayahnya orang Jepang dan ibunya orang Ingris._

_"kau yang terbaik Okaa-san" ujar Naruto semangat._

_"hahaha" sedangkan Kazuki hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan keluarganya._

_namun peristiwa itu terjadi, peristiwa yang memaksa keluarga kecil nan bahagia itu terpisah karna setiap benda maupun makhluk pasti memiliki batasan._

_"AAAAAAAAA" semua mata terbelalak saat melihat sebuah truk melaju ke arah mobil keluarga Hyodou dengan kecepatan gila, itu terjadi! Naruto terpental keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka, Ise dilindungi oleh Asami yang-entah-bagaimana-caranya dia bisa tiba di dekat Ise tepat waktu untuk melindungi tubuh ise saat mobil yang di tabrak jatuh kejurang, sedangkan Kazuki terjepit antara stir mobil dan tempat duduk pengemudi._

_Naruto sekarang tengah 'melayang' di depan sebuah pohon, dada kirinya tertusuk oleh ranting pohon yang lumayan untuk menopang berat badannya._

_"[kough]" Naruto terbatuk darah, Naruto memejamkam matanya menantikan ajal yang akan menjemputnya namun saat membuka mata kembali pamandangan berubah, yang tadinya di berada di dasar jurang sekarang dia berada di sebuah lembah dengan ari terjun yang diapit oleh dua buah patung raksasa._

_"Sasuke" ujar Naruto saat melihat seorang anak berudia 13 tahun dengan tangan menembus jantungnya. "ini.." Naruto ingat, ini adalah kehidupannya dimasa lalu dimana shinobi masih berkuasa di dunia ini, saat ini dia berada di lembah akhir.. pertarungan antar dua delegasi terjadi, pertarungan besar yang harus membuat Naruto memakai cakranya! Naruto menutup matanya lagi dan saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat kembarannya Hyodou Issei sedang manangisi jadad orang tuanya._

_'aku mengerti! masih ada tugas yang harus kulakukan.. Ise sekarang adalah tanggunganku, terima kasih Kami-sama" entah mendapat tenaga dari mana, Naruto berhasil meleaskan diri dari ranting pohon tersebut, lalu berjalan dengan susah payah ke arah mobil dan menolong Ise._

_Flasback and_

Naruto masih ingat,!ibunya syok melihat jantung Naruto hancur namun Naruto masih hidup, masih ingat ketika ibunya meminta semua orang yang menyelamatkan mereka meminta untuk mendonorkan jantungnya ke Naruto, masih ingat ketika Ise menangisi nisan orang tuanya, masih ingat dengan perjuangan nya untuk membiayai kehidupan nya dan Ise.

Naruto menyentuh dada kiri dimana jantung ibunya terpasang.

"_Happy birthday Okaa-san_" ujar Naruto sambil menitikkan air matanya.

TBC

**Sory pendek, soalnya saya masih di warnet..sudah tahukan kenapa Naruto bisa mengingat masa lalunya, dan untuk kesalahan tanggal pada chapi kemarin saya minta maaf, So~~ typo masih banyak saya mohon maaf.**

**SELAMAT IDUL FITRI 1435 H...bagi yang merayakannya.**

**Jaa _Next _Chapi**

_**Akira-no-Rinnegan out**_


End file.
